monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Rake
The Rake creepypasta The Rake is a creature, believed to be a humanoid in appearance, with several references in folklore and horrific urban legends. The creature reportedly attacks humans due to unknown reasons and often causes its victims great psychological trauma. Several theories as to the first development of the Rake point towards internet threads and online discussions; however due to alcoholism, allusions to a creature known as the Rake can be found well before these sources could've developed the idea. The Rake has also been tied to alternate figures, such as Slender Man, an internet meme and subject of several video games, based on ancient folklore referencing an unnaturally tall and skinny man mysteriously lurking in the woods. It is theorized that the Rake could possibly be a proxy of Slender Man, subject to its own self mutilation and psychological disorders. A youtube channel showing images and footage captured of the rake was closed down. But if you search the rake caught on tape you will find a half hour video showing you these episodes. It said "RIP "Shadow" October 2003- June/July 2011". One of these videos can be freaky. He kills people in the forest where he lives, Or you can find him where he lives in the sewers. The Rake was caught in "The Victorian Sewers" In 2006 in New Mexico, 2 adventurers found the creature "The Rake" but they did not know the creature. Of course he isn't friendly. Eyewitness account: The first account of the Rake's existence was a mariner's log written in 1691, identifying The Rake by name. The next account, written in the 1800s, described the Rake as having hollow black eyes and being terrifying in nature. In 1964 a suicide note was written in which the author claims to have committed suicide due to repeated encounters with the Rake and the fear that the creature will torment him horribly. Currently, the most complete tale of the Rake was written in 2006. The report the writer gave begins with her waking her husband up early in the morning. As she sat up to go to the restroom, she saw what seemed to be a naked and incredibly pale man, or even a large hairless dog, at the foot of the bed and gasped. The husband curled up when he saw the figure. After a few moments of this, in one fast motion, the Rake scurried to the husband's side of the bed and stared at the him for a moment. Seconds later, the creature ran into the children's room. It fled, covered in blood as the wife states, when the couple approached the room, leaving the mangled body of their daughter, who's last words were "He is the Rake." While the husband rushed the daughter to the hospital, he accidentally drove into a nearby lake and drowned with the daughter inside. Several months after this horrible event, the woman began researching the creature she now identified as the Rake. Through her research, she noticed the pattern of repeated visits in the reports she read. Based on this, she began digitally recording her room each night and listening to the tapes during the day to find out if the Rake had revisited her. At the start of the third week, she heard the first signs of a visit in the form of a shrill voice that she immediately recognized. She did not know where she had heard it, but regardless, she knew the sound. She notes that " I She can’t listen to it long enough to even begin to transcribe it." The woman was later found dead on her floor. Appearance -Pale White -Thin and stringy -HumanlikeCategory:Humanoids Category:Dragons Category:Aliens Category:Angels